Hello Mister Finnigan
by AnnonShell
Summary: Meet Imogene Holliday, a Gryffindor in the same year as the Golden Trio. What's that? You've never heard of her? That's because she's best friends with Dean and Seamus. Will that friendship turn into something more? Find out in their first years at Hogwarts.


AN: Okaii guises. This is my first Harry Potter fic I've uploaded, and it's all about Imogene Holliday, a girl in the same year as the Golden Trio and all that lot. This story is gonna cover three if not four years of Hogwarts, then I'll most likely do five and six as one, and seven as one. This _is_ a WIP, along with my many 00Q fics (one of which has been uploaded) so please please pleeeaase bare with if updates are slow! Enjoy

~ AnnonShell

I grinned, hopping off the stool and making my way to the red and gold table at the end of the hall. As soon as I sat down I received a hug from the boy sat next to me at the same time as having my hand shaken by the Gryffindor Prefect. "Me name's Seamus. Seamus Finnigan." He grinned at me and I smiled back as we turned back to the sorting. "Nice to meet you. I'm Imogene Holliday."

The next time we talked properly was that evening after we were shown where our dormitories were. I traipsed up the stairs after Hermione, Lavender and Parvati but turned at the Irish boy's voice. "Night Imogene! Meet you by the portrait hole tomorrow for Transfiguration." I just nodded and bid him and the other boys goodnight, earning waves from Seamus and his new best friend, Dean I think his name was.

~.~.~

The next day I was woken by Hermione yelling for me to get up or I'd be late, and I crawled out from my lovely four poster bed with a groan as I looked at my watch. "Herrmioneee. Why are you waking me up at quarter to six?" "So you can have time to get dressed and eat breakfast before first lesson of course!" With that she grabbed her bag and left the room and I realised she was in her uniform already. Groaning again I sat back up in my bed, now too awake to sleep more. "She wake you up too?" came a bleary voice from my right and I turned to see Lavender with her head poking out from her duvet. "Yeah," I nodded, "She is too eager for a Monday morning." There was a sound of agreement from the bed on the other side of Lavender's and I blinked, seeing Parvati emerging from underneath her bed. "She woke me up first and when she was in the bathroom I decided to hide." I laughed slightly and the three of us slowly got dressed and ready for the day, leaving our bags in the dorm to get them after a quick breakfast.

We arrived in the Great Hall to see about half of the teachers and only a handful of students at each table. Sitting as close to the door and far away from Hermione as possible, we tucked into our breakfasts. Only a few minutes later we were finished and before Hermione could realise and join us we hurried back to the common room. As we made our way up the stairs I heard laughter above us and grinned up to see Seamus, Dean and the other boy coming down from their dorm. I got a wave from Dean and I'd disappeared around the corner when Seamus turned to see who was there.

Twenty minutes later I grabbed my bag and attempted pulling my cloak on as I rushed down the stairs from my dorm. I stumbled to the portrait hole where Dean and Seamus were stood waiting for me, grinning as I tripped over my own feet. With my cloak now on properly and bag on my shoulder, I glared at the boys as they laughed openly. "Shut up, or I ask McGonagall if she can turn you into a top hat and pocket watch for me to wear." The threat was lessened slightly by my giggles but they got the message and went on to talk about what our first lessons would be like that day. "I have no idea, cause of how I'm Muggleborn." me and Seamus shared grins at Dean's statement. "We're both half-bloods so we have a faint idea. Potions sounds fun but the professor will most likely kill us with one look if we get anything wrong." Seamus nodded his agreement as we turned a corner to see Lavender, Parvati, Hermione and the other boy I saw earlier. Seamus nodded to them all, receiving small smiles in return. "Ah, good. You're here. If you would like to follow me, we will proceed with your first lesson in Transfiguration." We all stood to attention and followed Professor McGonagall a short way down the corridor before entering a classroom to our right.

The deputy head briefly talked about different types of transfiguration, telling us our work for the day before turning into a cat before our very eyes. We applauded and she transfigured back to tell us to get on with the lesson and became a tabby cat once more. Me, Seamus and Dean hurried to take seats and pull out our books, quills and ink, sharing a small laugh as we opened our ink pots at the same time.

About five minutes later, running could be heard in the corridor outside and the Weasley boy sighed in relief when him and Harry Potter hurried into the room. "Phew. Made it. Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if she knew we were late?" He turned back to face the front and I had to hide my giggles in my arm as Professor McGonagall turned back into herself to scold the boys. This was even trickier though when she suggested one of them being transfigured into a pocket watch and Dean and Seamus snickered on either side of me.

Our jokes in first lessons didn't stop there. In Potions, I had to keep telling my new best friends to 'shut the hell up' because they were making me laugh too much doing imitations of Harry and Professor Snape, earning me glares from the Slytherins around us.

We sat together again at lunch and Dean was telling me all about Westham football club, while Seamus simultaneously told me about the Irish quidditch team. At one point Ron and Harry joined in, the former ranting about how wonderful the Chudley Cannons are and the latter claiming he had never really taken an interest in football. After lunch the five of us went to Charms, which we shared with Professor Flitwick's own house, Ravenclaw. Only a few minutes into the lesson, Ron and Hermione had a tiff about how to say the spell we were learning. After Hermione made her feather fly, Seamus kept repeating the spell over and over and to mine and Dean's laughter he ended up setting it on fire and exploding it in his face. Adding to the humour of it, I got some of the blast too and Professor Flitwick almost fell from his stack of books at the bang.

We put our bags in a corner of the common room and went down to dinner in high spirits, Dean still laughing at our spiked-up hair. I just grinned and ran my hands through my hair, moving all of it round to the side that was spiky. Flattening that part slightly and poofing up the rest, I shoved a couple of hair slides in the back - that had been keeping my hair out of my eyes - to keep it all at one side. The boys immediately started laughing more at me but I stuck out my tongue at them with a grin when two older Gryffindor and Hufflepuff girls complimented my hair as they walked past us.

All dinner everyone laughed at Seamus and Lavender kept looking at me funny for some reason but I shrugged it off as me and Dean carried on with the jokes at our friend's expense.

We finally stopped with the jokes as we went up to bed, me giving the boys hugs and waving at the other three as we separated at the stairs.

~.~.~

I couldn't believe it was Halloween already! Me, Seamus and Dean were happily making our way through the amazing sweets and cakes in front of us, joking with Harry, Ron and his older brothers, Fred and George. Lee Jordan joined us too, sitting on my other side, and him and the twins started joking around. "So I turn up at their house and what do I say to Mrs Weasley?" Laughing at Fred and George's re-enactment to go with Lee's story, I shook my head as I grabbed a slice of chocolate pumpkin cake. "What do you say Lee?" He opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out as the Great Hall doors flew open. "TROLL! In the dungeon! T-troll in the dungeon!" Professor Quirrell came running down the hall before stopping in the middle. "Thought you ought to know." He said quietly and fainting. Lee turned from me to the twins and back, and then everyone went crazy.

I ended up with Seamus holding my right hand and Lee holding my left, both trying to get me out of the Great Hall but going in different ways. Thankfully Dean noticed and was in the process of removing me from the boys when Professor Dumbledore stood up. "SILENCE! Everyone will please, not panic." No one in the hall even dared to breathe as he went on to give instructions to Prefects and staff, and my hand was held again as I was dragged from the hall. I went to protest about needing to be taken care of when Parvati turned to me with wide, scared eyes and she held my hand tighter. "Imogene.." "Parvati, it's fine. We're going back to the common room, and we'll be absolutely fine. Dumbledore can handle this easily, okay?" She nodded and before long we had made it to our common room, some of the older students talking about how a troll could have gotten into the castle. Parvati still hadn't let go of my hand and I could feel her shaking as the twins and Lee gave vivid descriptions to the second years about what the troll could be doing to our teachers right at this moment. Seamus and Dean looked over to me and Parvati with concern and I smiled, gesturing up to our dormitories and between me and Parvati. "Come on Parvati. Let's go up to our dorm, it'll be quieter." She nodded and let me lead her away from the story tellers but not before I managed to send a glare in Lee's direction an at least he had the sense to look slightly ashamed.


End file.
